The present disclosure relates to a toner case, an image forming apparatus including the toner case and a toner kit including the toner case.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus includes a toner case configured to replenish a toner (a developer) to a developing device.
For example, the toner case includes a case main body configured to store the toner, a rotator stored in the case main body and a transmitter configured to transmit rotation to the rotator.